pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
SHiMer Aries Quarter (Roleplay)
I know Usagi said absolutely nothing about writing a roleplay, but If felt like writing one since I haven't written any for a really long time xD Feel free to ignore it and go straight to the performance~ P.S. If you guys haven't noticed, I'm terrible at keeping Shion in character, so yeah xD Plot After entering the Quarter Grand Prix, Mizuki, Shion and Hikari get stumped after hearing that the first theme was flowers. Characters *Mizuki Hoshizora *Shion Todo *Hikari Todo *Michiko Manaka *Chiharu *Sophie Hojo *Yuri Hoshizora (Mizuki's younger sister, same age as Non) *Non Manaka *Akane Hoshizora (Mizuki's mother) *Cosmo Hojo Roleplay Coords Mizuki scrunches up a piece of paper and throws it in the trash, which is shown to be full of other pieces of paper, all scrunched up. Mizuki: AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! I can't think of anything! Shinocchi and Hikari, you could help me out you know? Shion: We're busy here ourselves! Hikari: Writing a song isn't something you can do in 10 seconds! Mizuki: Designing coords isn't easy either! *Sigh* Someone knocks on the door Mizuki: Come in! Michiko: Yo! Hey guys! You're working very hard ^^ Hikari: Yeah... REALLY hard... Michiko: Do you guys have coords decided yet? Shion: No, not yet Michiko: That's great! SHiMer look at Michiko: It's great? Michiko: I didn't walk over here for nothing now! Here! *Gives them a few coord PriTickets* Mizuki: What is it? Woah! This coord is really cute! Hikari: Why do you have these? Michiko: Well... Kira Starshine and I wandered into an alternate PriPara dimension one day... We teamed up with that world's Shion, Faruru and Fuwari and performed with flower-themed coords! I brought them back, so you can use them ^^ The purple coord fits Shion better than you think it does ^^ Shion: *Looks at her coord* Hm... Hikari: Arigato, Michiko! Michiko: Ehehe~ The other one Fuwari and I both used but I already asked Meganii to get rid of the name ^^ Anyone can use it now! (Whispers to Mizuki) You might have some trouble with Shion... It took a while to get the one in the other world to wear that coord... (To everyone) Well, I'll be on my way! Mizuki: WAIT!!!!!! Can you help us??????!!!! Michiko: W-What? Is that violating the rules? Hikari: Since when were you so obsessed with rules? You sound like Mirei! Shion: There isn't any rule against people outside the team helping... I'm frustrated to admit it but we do need help... Michiko: Hm... Ok! I'll help out! Mizuki: Arigato, Michiko! Fight Mizuki: Ok, who's wearing what? Hikari: Obviously Oneechan wears the one the other Oneechan wore! Shion: I refuse! Mizuki and Hikari: Eh? Shinocchi?(Mizuki)/Oneechan?(Hikari) Shion: You're well aware it clashes with my image! Michiko: But it looks really good... On you that is... Shion: You don't need to help us decide who wears what! Michiko: H-Hai! I'll be outside until you guys finish! *Rushes outside* Hikari: You... didn't have to be mean to Michiko you know... Shion: Well, anyways, there's NO way I'm wearing that! Mizuki: Mou! Shinocchi you're so stubborn! Shion: And you're annoying! Mizuki: NANI???????? *Depressed* So I was annoying after all... Hikari: ONEECHAN! Stop being mean to everybody! Shion: Hmph! I need to take care of something so I'll head home first! Hikari, you'd better be back before it's too late! *Walks out the door* Hikari: (mumbles) I don't want to go back home... Not with you in it... Michiko: (Opens the door slightly) Um... Are you guys finished? Mizuki: Y-Yeah... Sorry, we didn't mean for it to turn out like this... Michiko: N-No! It's fine! It's partly my fault for giving you those coords... Hikari: How did the Oneechan in the other world agree to wear it? Michiko: Well... Um... *Michiko's PriPass rings* Moshi moshi? Non: Michiko-oneechan! Come help us out! There are too many customers that we can't handle them all! Michiko: R-Right! *Hangs up* Well, gotta dash! See you guys tomorrow! Mizuki: Well... We should go back home too... Hikari: Y-Yeah... Mizuki and Hikari grab their stuff and walks out. A few minutes later, Sophie comes into the room Sophie: They've gone home already... Pshu~ Sophie falls onto the ground in Fancy Mode. She sees a scrunched piece of paper and takes a look at the design. Sophie: Sugoi~ Kira kira~ Sophie continues to look at Mizuki's designs. After a while, she comes across 3 coord designs that interested her... Hikari, where are you? (8:30pm) Shion: Hikari... Where'd she go? She should be back by now! *Paces back and forth and sees her PriPass* Should I... No, I can't call... But Hikari... *Grabs her PriPass and calls Hikari, but no answer* Ok, now what? *Sighs and calls Mizuki* Mizuki: Shinocchi's call... Should I answer it... It might just turn into another argument... Uh... Um... Yuri: *Answers* Moshi moshi? Mizuki: Hey! Yuri! *Throws a pillow at her* Don't touch my stuff! Yuri: *Runs to the door* You're the one who said you always have to answer a phone! *Rushes out* Mizuki: *Sighs and picks up her PriPass* Y-Yo... Shion: Yo... Mizuki... Have you seen Hikari? She's not back yet... Mizuki: NANI????????? She left PriPara with me at around 5, so she should definitely be home by now! Shion: Where is she? Mizuki: I don't know! Oh hold on... Shion: What? Mizuki: Well, I thought I was imagining it... but when you left... Shion: What happened... Mizuki: Uh... Um... D-Don't be mad though... Shion: Just tell me! Mizuki: Ok! I thought I heard Hikari mumble something like "I don't want to go home with you there..." or something like that... S-Sorry! Shion: ... Mizuki: Uh... Shinocchi? Shion:... Mizuki: Shinocchi???!!! Shion: I'm fine! Mizuki: You're not! I'm not Hikari, but I can tell when you're not ok! Another call comes in Mizuki: Who is this? Shion: Better answer it... Chiharu: Oi! Mizuki! Shion! Oh good you're both on! What are you two doing? Hikari came to my house and asked to stay coz she didn't want to go home! How should I put it... Her eyes were swimming! Mizuki: Eyes can't swim... Shion: She means crying! Mizuki: Ohhhhh... We'll be right there! *Hangs up* Yuri! Tell mum when she comes out of the shower that I'm going out for a bit! *Rushes out* Yuri: Kayyyyyyy... *Opens up her PriPass and gives a thumbs up to Non on the other side* Making Up Shion and Mizuki rush to Chiharu's house, and bump into each other when Mizuki was turning a corner. Mizuki and Shion: Ouch! Watch where you're going! Wait... Shinocchi?(Mizuki)/Mizuki?(Shion) Mizuki and Shion both get up, unsure what to do next. Chiharu opens the door Chiharu: THERE you guys are! Hurry up and come inside! It's freezing outside! Mizuki: Uh... Thanks... *Enters with Shion behind her* Nice, uh, house... Chiharu: It's only temporary while I'm staying in Parajuku... If you want Hikari she's upstairs. I'll go make some tea. *Walks to the kitchen* Mizuki and Shion open the door and see Hikari sitting on the floor eating a cracker. Hikari: O-Oneechan? Mizuki? Mizuki: Phew! I'm glad you're- Shion: Hikari! Mizuki: Eek! Hikari: U... Um... Shion walks up to her Hikari: Oneechan... G-Gomenas- Shion hugs Hikari Shion: I've been searching everywhere! Don't decide to stay at someone else's place overnight and not tell me! Do you have any idea how worried I was? Hikari: G-Gomen... Shion: *Gets up* I'm sorry to you too, Mizuki... Mizuki: Huh? What? Shion: For calling you annoying... Mizuki: Did you say that? It's all water under the bridge for me! In other words, I didn't care one bit about it! I'm sorry for calling you stubborn... Shion: Hey, how do you think I put up with Dorothy calling me stubborn everyday? I'm... used to it... Mizuki: (Teasing voice) So in other words, you know you're stubborn but you don't wanna fix it? Shion: Mizuki! Mizuki: I'm kidding! Hikari: Mou! You two... SHiMer start laughing Sleepover Chiharu: Looks like you've all made up ^^ 一件落着! (ikkenrakuchaku!) desu ne, Shion-san? Shion: Chiharu... Mizuki: Oh! I know! That means the case is closed or something right? Hikari: Yep! ^^ Chiharu: Since you've made up and everything, you're welcome to all spend the night here if you want ^^ Mizuki: Eh? I told my mum I would be back though- *PriPass rings* Hello? Yuri: You're staying over at Chiharu-sama's house right? I told mum that and she said to go and have fun! Mizuki: Oh thanks, wait how did you know that? Yuri: Well... You should know in about 5 seconds! Mizuki: Huh? What? Michiko bursts into the room with Non next to her: Papa's Pizza delivery! Someone ordered a "Making Up Pizza" right? It's on the house! Non: Yuri and I are classmates. Michiko-oneechan told us you were having a fight, and after Chiharu-sama told us she found Hikari we all worked together to make a plan! Chiharu: That's right ^^ Mizuki: Heh... Wait hold on... Chiharu-''sama''? Yuri and Non: Yeah! We're all Chiharu-hime's fans! Hikari: Ahaha... As expected of the PriParis Princess... Chiharu: *Blushes* A-Anyways! We have free pizza and tea, let's all have a mini-party! Michiko, you can join us! Michiko: Really? Yay! Shion: 近所迷惑　（kinjomeiwaku). Won't we be annoying your neighbors? Chiharu: No not really... It's mostly stores around here, which are all closed and all the workers live somewhere else~ Hikari: Then, let's have some fun! Back to work (Few hours later) Mizuki: Phew... There's something awesome about sleepovers... Hikari: Yeah, you sleep with more than one big sister... Mizuki: Hey, that only applies to you! Hikari: Ah, that's right! Ehe~ Mizuki: *Sighs, then gets up* AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Everyone else: What? Mizuki: We still haven't decided our coords and stuff yet! Shion: Now that you mention it... Hikari: We haven't! Everyone looks at Shion Shion: *Sigh* Fine, I'll wear it... Mizuki and Hikari: Yay! Michiko: And? You still need to write a song right? Chiharu: A song? I believe your theme this time is flowers, correct? SHiMer: Yeah Chiharu: Wait one second. *Rushes off and comes back with her PriPass* Meganii wrote this song for me... But I don't need it... Do you guys wanna use it? *Plays the song* Hikari: It's great! Mizuki: I agree! It's perfect! Shion: If you two agree, then I have no objections Chiharu: I'll send this song to your PriPasses then... *Gives the song to SHiMer* Since I don't need it, I haven't come up with any choreography to give you... Mizuki: That's fine! We have two geniuses on this team, not to mention that song makes my body move on it's own! It'll work out somehow! Rest of the coords Mizuki: So, we have this other coord Michiko gave us... Either Hikari or I should wear it... Hikari: Well... It is pink... Can I wear it? Michiko: Yeah! It might look good on Hikari! Mizuki: Fine... But I need a coord too... Chiharu: How about making a Good Coord? SHiMer and Michiko: Good Coord? Chiharu: Yes! It's when you put pieces of different coords together to make a new one! It's very rare to see though since it's really risky. If you don't have good fashion sense, it could turn into something... uh... what's a good word here... crazy I guess... Mizuki: *Imagines a really weirdly coordinated Good Coord* Scary! I'm not really confident in my fashion sense... Hikari: Daijoubu! Oneechan and I will help you out! Shion: Yeah Chiharu: I'll help out too ^^ Michiko: Me too! We can combine all our PriTickets! We're bound to come up with something nice if we put them all together! Mizuki: Min'na... Arigato! Next day Mizuki: Right! Let's go through the checklist! Coords! Hikari: Check! Mizuki: Choreography embedded into our brains so deep we can dance to it in our sleep! Shion and Hikari: I've got it down Mizuki: Ok! We can cross that off... Making Drama? Shion: Yep, got that sorted out Mizuki: What else... We have the song... Oh right! Stickers! Hikari: Check! Shion: I've got mine Mizuki: Etto... Aha here it is! Check! Now, let's go! Sophie walks into the room Sophie: Wait! Mizuki: Sophie-san? What's wrong? Cosmo: Cosmic hello, SHiMer no minasan ^^ Hikari: Cosmo-san? What is going on? Cosmo: Tokimeki Cyalume Coord for You! Sophie asked me yesterday, and I was cosmic happy to make new Cyalume Coords! Here! *Gives them PriTickets* Mizuki: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Hikari and Shion: W-What? Mizuki: Sophie-san... Don't tell me... Sophie: Yeah, it's your design ^^ It was really cute and unique, I had to ask Cosmo-oneesama to make it into a Cyalume Coord Hikari: Mizuki designed this? Shion: It's really... Mizuki: Yeah... I know it's really ba- Hikari and Shion: Good! Mizuki: Eh? Hikari: The design of the coord is really good! Shion: You also added things onto these coords that make it different from each other, but fit our personalities! Cosmo: I was cosmicly surprised too! Mizuki, have you considered becoming a designer? Mizuki: No way! I'm terrible at drawing and stuff, and- Meganee: SHiMer! It's time for your live! Shion: Well, we better get going! Cosmo: I'll be cheering you on. Tension Cosmax! Hikari: Dorothy-chan would get mad at you for doing that~ Sophie: Min'na, gambatte! Mizuki: Arigato, Sophie-san! (Changing area) Mizuki: Ne~ Shinocchi, say that thing Shion: What? Mizuki: You know, that thing! The thing you said at our first live together~ Shion: Oh, that... Hikari: I remember! Yeah, say it Oneechan! Shion: Fine... 一味同心!　（ichimidoushin!) *Looks at Hikari* Hikari: O-Oh! That means we're different people, working together with one mind! Shion: The three of us are different. We have different interests and personalities. However! When we're doing a live, none of that matters. Let's do the best and perform the best live and leave behind no regrets! Mizuki and Hikari: Yeah! SHiMer: Let's igo! Performance SHiMer Aries Quarter (Performance) Category:Ivanly912 Category:Roleplays Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:ParaPrincess